1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor paste composition, a flat display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the flat display device, and more particularly, to a phosphor paste composition including a phosphor coated with at least a heat-resistant material selected from a Group II atom-containing material, a Group III atom-containing material, and a Group IV atom-containing material, a flat display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the flat display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices mainly used in monitors of personal computers, TV receivers, or the like are important components of conventional information transfer media. Display devices are divided into cathode ray tubes (CRTs) using the emission of high-speed thermal electrons, and flat panel displays such as the recently developed liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays, and the like.
In a PDP, a voltage is applied between transparent electrodes, causing discharge at surfaces of a dielectric layer and a protecting layer on the electrodes, thereby generating UV light, among other wavelengths. Then, phosphors applied on a rear substrate are excited by the UV light, thus emitting visible light. In field emission displays, a strong electric field is applied to electron emission sources disposed at a predetermined interval on a cathode electrode, thus emitting electrons. The electrons collide with phosphors applied on a surface of an anode electrode. As a result, light is emitted.
A phosphor layer of a flat display device can be manufactured, for example, using the following method. First, a phosphor paste composition with a predetermined viscosity is manufactured. Then, a phosphor layer is formed by applying a region with the phosphor paste composition and then thermally treated, thus forming the phosphor layer. Such a method of manufacturing a phosphor layer is disclosed in, for example, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2004-0003500.
However, when the phosphor layer is formed from the phosphor paste composition, phosphorescent particles may deteriorate during a high-temperature heat treating process. In addition, even when a flat panel display including the phosphor layer operates, phosphorescent particles may be deteriorated by vacuum UV light, or the like. The deterioration of the phosphor results in a decrease in the reliability of the flat panel display.